


Let Daddy Take Care Of You

by HipsterIzzy



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterIzzy/pseuds/HipsterIzzy
Summary: Jack grants Rhys's ultimate fantasy.





	Let Daddy Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up to [Look But Don't Touch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10036331). I let this sit in my drafts for months, omg. But, uh, here it is~

Ever since the afternoon they’d spent testing the AI program for that weird, obsessive scientist, it seemed as if Rhys couldn’t shut up about how much he’d enjoyed it. It was always little comments, too. Little, enticing comments. Like when he was looking up from his knees in Jack’s shower, lamenting the fact he couldn’t have Jack’s dick in his ass at the same time it was in his mouth. Or when Jack was plowing him against the window in his office, and the skinny little idiot felt the need to point out how hot a threesome would be.

Jack was not keen on sharing his special boy with anyone else. Not that he was afraid they’d be better than him…He just felt his Rhysie deserved the best, and Handsome Jack was leagues above everyone else. But he knew of a way to give the younger man everything he wanted and more.

While Rhys was out grabbing lunch one day, Jack put in a call to his favorite vault hunter, hardly giving Timothy any room to talk. He told the doppelganger to get to his office ASAP, official business, blah blah blah. It wasn’t hard to get the guy to do his bidding. He was basically an extension of Jack. Plus, Jack offered to pay him a little extra for this “mission”.

By the time their work day was over, Timothy came striding through the doors of the office, all confidence and swagger. He was obviously putting on a show for Rhys, having been filled in via text on his ride up from Elpis. And Jack fully expected to get brownie points for this. He was making Rhys’s dreams come true.

But when he looked over to his PA, the little shit was just…grinning triumphantly. Where was the shock? The awe? The pure, innocent gratefulness?

Before he could question it, Timothy had yanked Rhys from his seat and was now dragging him across the office to Jack’s desk. He turned the kid around to face him, then pulled him into a rough kiss. Jack wasn’t sure if he’d ever witnessed Tim being this dominant before, but hell if it wasn’t a turn-on. He pushed his chair back from the desk, grinning at the doppelganger.

“TimTams, don’t you think he’d be more comfortable over on the sofa?”

Rhys let out a disappointed whine when the vault hunter pulled away from the kiss, but Tim was quick to follow Jack’s instructions.

“And no more kissing, you’re not here to fall in love with him, you’re just here to show the kid a good time.” Even if Timothy was a perfect copy of himself, Jack knew he was a different man, and he couldn’t help that little twinge of jealousy creeping through his chest as he’d watched the kiss. The way Rhys had just melted into the vault hunter…And Jack was right there! He followed the pair over to the couch, keeping his eyes on his hot little assistant.

As Tim activated his digi-Jacks, however, Rhys’s eyes went as wide as the moon. There was the shock and awe, the gratefulness Jack desired (craved, even). Only the best for his kitten, and Tim and the digi-Jacks were top of the line (next to himself).

“Go on and get comfortable, cupcake. We can’t do our job if you’re wearing all those clothes~” Tim cooed, watching the younger man with a leer. Rhys was quick to follow orders. He shed his vest and boots simultaneously, then fumbled with his tie and shirt. One of the digi-Jacks (the big badass one, definitely nice to see that) had settled himself on the couch, and as Rhys dropped his tie, he caught it and grinned wickedly. Once Rhys was finally standing in nothing but his ridiculously childish socks, the big digi caught him by the wrist and tugged the PA into his lap. Watching Rhys fall, Jack noticed that the digi had already pulled his erect cock out. He now had Rhys’s arms pulled behind him and was using the tie to bind the smaller man.

“Good thinking there, handsome~ Rhysie loves to be tied up and used,” Jack said, settling himself in a chair perpendicular to the couch. Rhys’s face went red at being called out on his kinks. “Oh, pumpkin, don’t get all embarrassed now. Daddy’s giving you exactly what you wanted—more of me~”

“You…y-you set this up?” Rhys asked, going still on the badass’s lap.

Jack beamed with pride. “Babycakes, they wouldn’t be here if I didn’t~”

Rhys was prevented from replying as the badass wrapped his hand around the younger man’s cock and began stroking. As he worked Rhys to a full erection, Tim went to Jack’s desk to retrieve the bottle of lube. He returned quickly, getting on his knees in front of the pair on the couch. The other two digi-Jacks, eager not to be left out, climbed up to stand on either side of Rhys and the badass. 

“Now hold on, boys, don’t let our little plaything fire off too soon, alright?” Jack suddenly stood and pulled a cock ring from his pocket. He held it out to the badass, who took it and quickly placed it at the base of Rhys’s cock (much to the younger man’s displeasure). “He’s not allowed to finish until we’ve ruined him.”

Once he was satisfied, Jack took his seat again and motioned to the group to continue. The two on either side of Rhys had pulled their erections out and were stroking them as they nudged them up against the boy’s cheeks. Rhys obediently opened his mouth, unsure of which digital copy to please first. The pair of them greedily shoved their cocks into the PA’s open mouth, groaning at the feeling of the friction and the wet heat surrounding them. The badass returned to leisurely stroking the younger man. Looking up to find Rhys preoccupied, Tim slicked his fingers and roughly shoved two into him. He thrust them in and out quickly, crooking them just right to pull little whines and moans out of Rhys.

As Jack watched, he could feel his own pants growing tight. Seeing his little Rhysie surrounded by perfect copies of himself, taking two dicks in his mouth, writhing on his fingers, ready to be stuffed…Jack couldn’t resist pulling out his personal Echo device and snapping a few pictures.

Seeing that Rhys was struggling to breathe, the digi-Jacks to either side pulled their cocks free of Rhys’s mouth, letting a lewd moan slip out from saliva-covered lips. Tim took that opportunity to add a third finger, stretching Rhys good and proper. Unfortunately for Rhys, the badass was getting restless. He let go of Rhys’s flushed cock to snatch up the lube and begin slicking his own arousal. Once he felt it was ready, he pulled Tim’s fingers from the smaller man’s entrance and quickly shoved himself inside.

“Hah—aaaahhh, Jaaack~!” Rhys gasped and moaned, tossing his head back on the badass digi’s shoulder. The digi to Rhys’s right nudged his erection against the boy’s lips impatiently, and Rhys once again opened his mouth obediently.

“That’s right, princess, let Daddy take care of you,” Jack cooed from his chair. Tim had, by this point, pulled his jeans down and had added more lube to his fingers. He stroked himself patiently as he watched the badass thrust up into Rhys. When the badass looked down to make eye contact with Tim, he stilled his hips, causing Rhys to whine and writhe. But soon, Tim was carefully working a finger in beside the badass digi’s cock. Rhys’s gasp was muffled by the cock in his mouth. The digi-Jack to his left waited patiently, watching the scene as he stroked himself.

Tim worked quickly to further stretch the young man. As each new digit was added, Rhys’s gasps and whines became higher-pitched. By this point, Jack had switched to recording video on his Echo. Pictures just wouldn’t do this scene justice…Not with all the delicious noises coming from his special boy. 

Now that Rhys had been stretched more, Tim quickly lubed his own erection and eagerly began to press in. He took his time, not wanting to hurt Rhys for fear of being airlocked if he ruined Jack’s assistant. But Rhys seemed to be loving it. His breathing was ragged, and muffled moans and whines constantly spilled forth from his stuffed mouth. Tim pressed on, stopping only once he was fully buried in that perfect ass. He waited a few moments to give Rhys time to adjust, then began to thrust.

While Tim worked, the badass reached a hand up to tease and tweak one of Rhys’s nipples. Each time, the boy gasped sharply, following it up with a desperate noise. God, what a sight, and Jack was getting it all on video.

The digis to either side were the first to come, one emptying himself in Rhys’s mouth and the other making a mess on the kid’s face. Once they were spent, they disappeared in a shower of blue sparks. Now Rhys’s noises were unobstructed, and Jack couldn’t resist pulling his own cock from his jeans. But he kept his own touches teasing, not wanting to miss out on his turn with his boyfriend.

“You’re doing so good, Rhysie. Let Papa hear how much you love it~” Jack crowed, watching his boy. Rhys let his head fall back on the badass’s shoulder, a downright sinful moan tearing itself from his throat.

Tim was the next to finish. He hit his peak with a low groan, spilling deep inside the assistant. Rather than pulling out immediately, however, he kept himself snug inside Rhys. The badass was quick to follow, adding to the mess inside Rhys with a growl. He disappeared in similar fashion to the other digital copies, leaving Rhys to fall ungracefully onto the couch, after which Tim stood and tucked himself back into his pants. He turned and left with barely a wave, as per Jack’s previous instructions.

“Jaaack, please,” Rhys whined, giving the CEO a pleading look.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he tucked his Echo device away. “What’s wrong, babycakes? Four dicks wasn’t enough for you?” Rhys shook his head. “Words, Rhysie, use ‘em~”

“I want _you_ , Jack,” the smaller man said.

Jack couldn’t resist. He stood and crossed over to the couch, then yanked the boy up only to turn him over and push him onto his knees on the couch. “You need Daddy to fuck that sloppy hole of yours, don’t you, princess?”

“Yes, Jack, _please_ , I need you so bad!” he cried, spreading his legs a little wider.

Grabbing the lube, Jack grinned wickedly. “Music to my friggin’ ears,” he sighed as he quickly coated himself. Without warning, he pushed into Rhys and began to thrust, keeping one hand on Rhys’s hip and the other on his bound wrists. “Such a dirty little slut for Daddy’s cock,” Jack chided, snapping his hips mercilessly into the younger man.

Rhys cried out with every thrust, tears welling up and spilling down his cheeks. His cries were wordless, little pants and whines interspersed throughout the downright pornographic moans pouring out of the kid. This was definitely Jack’s best idea yet. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to top this one. Rhys was already too wrecked to do anything more than just take what he was given, and Jack was more than happy to give him all he could. He picked up his pace, thrusting harder, deeper into the boy. Rhys’s breath was hitching now, choking on sobs of pleasure.

“Jah—ack…”

The poor kid couldn’t even speak properly.

“Need a little help, kitten?” Jack asked, reaching around to tease a finger along the ring at the base of Rhys’s cock. The cyborg nodded eagerly, hips twitching in anticipation. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, Daddy’s got you~” Jack slipped the ring off and Rhys hit his peak immediately with a broken sob.

The way Rhys went rigid under him, the tight heat clenching around Jack’s throbbing cock, the absolutely wrecked state of Rhys’s voice…It was all too much for Jack. He followed Rhys over the edge, biting down on the kid’s flesh shoulder to muffle his own groan of satisfaction. When they were both spent, Jack pulled out and quickly untied Rhys’s wrists. Rhys collapsed on the couch, quiet whimpers still falling from his lips. Jack tucked himself back into his pants, then sat down and carefully pulled Rhys up onto his lap. Rhys eagerly buried his face in Jack’s neck, arms wrapping weakly around his shoulders.

“You did so good, pumpkin. You were such a good boy,” the CEO whispered as he stroked Rhys’s back. “Did you enjoy it?” Rhys gave a tired nod. “You wanna do it again some time~? It was so hot seeing you stuffed so full of me.” Another nod, more eager this time. Jack chuckled and planted a kiss to the top of his assistant’s head. “Get your rest, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hmu on [Tumblr](http://hipsterizzy.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it.


End file.
